


For us

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Chris x PiersPiers沒死時間線各種跳躍英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品





	For us

**Author's Note:**

> **Chris x Piers**  
Piers沒死  
時間線各種跳躍  
英文各種穿插  
他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我
> 
> ※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品

0

Piers Nivans，擁有頂尖狙擊天賦及能力的頂級狙擊手，Alpha team的副隊長，BSAA的明日之星。

Chris無比興幸自己從特種部隊把Piers挖了過來BSAA，讓他加入了自己的Alpha team，把他當成自己的接班人去培養，傳授他一切的知識和經驗，而Piers所做出的成果總是讓他滿意而驚喜。不過兩年的時間，Piers就從新兵晉升到隊中副官的位置。

Piers總是以「Captain」來稱呼他，極少數的情況下才會直呼他的名字。那些資歷比較深的隊員之間曾經興起玩一個小遊戲，就是計算Piers在一次任務中喊「Captain」的次數，結果每次都不了了之。

每當讚賞Piers的時候，Piers總是全神貫注地凝視着他，眼中只倒映出他一人，彷彿自己就是對方整個世界的中心。偶然他會忍不住直接揉亂Piers精心打理的頭髮以作嘉許，對方就會微微瞇起雙眼，嘴角漾出一抹微笑。雖然Piers不過兩秒就會回復以往嚴肅拘謹的表情，但那雙像小狗般濕漉漉的褐眸卻是會直勾勾地看着他，似是在渴求着更多。

也許這麼說他的副官有點過意不去，在他的眼中，Piers真的跟小狗差不多。

Yup, like a puppy.

整天圍在你身邊嗷嗷叫，緊緊跟在你的背後，時刻輕快地搖晃着尾巴，對你合理的指令一概乖巧服從。閒時會銜來樹枝或是木棍，然後輕輕趴咬磨蹭你的褲腳，雙眼充滿期許仰望着你，想要得到稱讚和獎勵。

當然，Piers也不是時時刻刻都圍着他轉，年輕的副官總會有屬於自己的私人時間。比如說待在訓練場和健身房一整天去提升自己的各項能力和身體質素，為了享用美味的牛扒而跑去位於城市某個角落的不知名小餐館，還有軍人獨特的放鬆時間。

「Piers？」

他敲了敲Piers的房門，想要跟他的副官商討制定下一次任務的大致戰略，但卻沒有得到任何回應，門也沒有如他所想般被打開。

「Piers？」他稍稍提高了音量。

回答他的仍舊只有散落在走廊的回音。

他搭上把手微微轉動，想要確認門有沒有鎖上，免得打擾了正在專心做事以致沒能聽到呼喚的Piers，或是對方根本不在房中，這樣他只得找另一天和Piers好好坐下來討論。

門沒鎖上。

把手輕易被轉動，露出了一道小縫。

他不禁摒住呼吸，然後放緩了呼吸的節奏，像是在幹甚麼非法勾當似的。

事實上，他正在做的事跟非法勾當沒太大差別，都是有着難以言喻的刺激和背德的快感。

聽着房內傳來青年有節奏的喘息，以及隱約從唇舌間漏出的呻吟，他的身體起了反應。

理智告訴他應該盡快遠離，但身體卻很誠實一動不動，手緊握着門柄，駐足在他副官的門前。直到房裏的人發出一聲壓抑而滿足的喟嘆，才悄然關上房門放輕腳步離去。

戰場上與生死的搏弈除了帶來身體上疲勞，還會令精神變得異常亢奮，需要採取一些特別的方法去釋放這種繃緊。

所以每次任務告一段落，他都不會過問隊員的行蹤，只是大前提是要合法而合理的。

腦內一直迴響着青年誘人的聲音，他回到自己的房中，然後再三確認房門鎖好才躺到床上去。

為了確保小隊能夠清晰對答不受干擾，無線電會把聲音放大並去除雜訊，一旦戴上耳機，就如同對方在耳邊低語，連細微的呼吸聲都能聽得一清二楚。這個時候他就很想命令Piers切換到私人頻道，反正他是隊長，隊員向他匯報，接着再由他告訴其他隊員的總況就好。

可惜，現在已經不會再有那把熟悉的聲線在他的耳畔響起。

他嘗試盡力達成Piers對他的期許，但抱歉，他真的無法再像以往把全副心神都傾灌在BSAA。

他的胸口就像破了一個大洞，自己無法修補，亦沒有人能夠重新填滿。冷風颯颯吹過，從頭到腳就像掉進冰窖中，對外界的一切都反應遲緩。

當他培育出新的繼承人，他就會從火線上退下來。

他已經不再虧欠這個世界些甚麼，反倒是這個世界需要補償他過去所擁有的親朋好友，過去跟在他手下的士兵。

以及Piers。

他坐在吧桌前，如同嚼蠟般機械式地咀嚼本是鮮美可口的牛扒。

「Captain…」

他抬頭看向來者，不是Piers，也不會可能是Piers。

隨着對方口中吐出的字句，Chris幾乎是從椅上彈了起身，隨後直接往吧桌丟下一張紙鈔，帶着混亂的思緒大步邁出了酒吧。

0.5

Chris Redfield，多年致力制止及清除生化武器的先驅，Alpha team的隊長，BSAA的傳奇人物兼始創人之一。

Piers衷心感謝Chris賞識自己的能力，把他帶到來BASS並讓他加入了對方直轄的Alpha team。他在BSAA重新找回生活的意義，每日本是枯燥無味的訓練變得饒有興趣，他像是一塊乾燥的海綿努力吸收大量新的知識和經驗，幾乎是連爬帶滾的衝上了Alpha team副隊長的位置。其實他能晉升得這麼快，某程度是因為Alpha team 的折損率奇高，但同樣的，若他沒有與其匹配的實力，Chris也不會肯首他的升任。

他拼命的在每一次的任務中活下來，他想成為能夠和Chris並肩而行的人，他無法放任那個像大黑熊的男人孤軍作戰。

看着同伴一個個倒下發出悲憤的咆哮，連舔舐傷口的時間都沒有，就要投入下一場新的戰鬥。

那樣太可怕，太殘忍了。

他還想被那雙粗糙而厚實的大手揉揉他的頭頂，然後勾着他的頸項一起走向訓練場，進行新一輪的訓練。

隊友總是打趣他幾乎只用「Captain」去稱呼Chris，就像那些靦腆的新兵，不敢直呼隊長的名諱。的確，最初他是出於尊敬才以「Captain」作為對Chris的敬稱，後來這個稱呼變成了警鈴一般的存在，提醒自己加入BSAA的初衷，警誡自己不能有絲毫的越矩。

一個英雄不應該被任何事情束縛。

他努力向Chris展示他的幹勁和成果，好讓對方讚賞他，嘉許他，加深他對自己的印象。名為慾望的種子不知在何時在他心底埋了根，發了芽，然後像瘋長的藤蔓緊緊纏繞，佔據了每一個角落，偶爾身體的接觸只會令他忍不住想要從Chris身上獲得更多。

是的，他在渴求着更多。

所以當他知道Chris駐足在他房門外的時候，他沒有停下手上的動作，反而加快了速度，加重了喘息，甚至發出了以往都會屏住的呻吟。

他是故意的，年少氣盛的他在挑戰道德和倫理的底線，帶着點瘋狂想要打破一成不變的日常。

不過事與願違，他們依舊圍着訓練、出任務和休息這三個緊密的齒輪轉動，沒有分毫的誤差出現。只是有幾次任務中Chris會在他匯報完畢接通他的私人頻道，喊喊他的名字和說一些莫名其妙的話，令他摸不清他的隊長想要表達甚麼意思。

「Piers.」

「Yes, Captain.」

「…」

「Chris?」

「Nothing. Good job.」

他真想再聽到Chris叫喚他的名字，然後像往常般向對方交換一個眼神，展開新一輪的攻勢。

但現在目及之處盡是濃稠的深藍，連陽光亦無法觸及的海底。

本應密封的逃生艙已經灌滿了海水，但似乎是c virus為了保護宿主的機制，改造了他的身體，使他不需要像人類般呼吸，不需要進食，亦不需要排泄，仍然能保持理智在水中活存。

不過他更傾向於把功勞歸於那三管據說價值五千萬美金，來自那個紅髮小平頭Jake的血液。Jake的血液令c virus融合並使他的身體進化，而非單純的掠奪和控制，否則他大概已經成為HAOS一樣的存在，而且還要是人型會放電的那種。

那個白金短髮的女探員Sherry甚至認真地告訴他各種避免在重回BSAA後被實驗室當成小白鼠的要訣，令他不禁失笑出聲，然後就收到來自Jake的鄙夷。看來他需要聯絡一下Claire和Leon，他們的小寶貝似乎被一個看起來痞壞的紅髮小子拐走了。

Sherry身上有着令他熟悉的影子，不愧是從Redfield家出來的，堅強而自信，英勇而善良，他總能從他們身上找到人性的光輝。

當然，那三管價值不菲的血液是等價交換得來的。他為Jake和Sherry的逃生艙充滿了電，確保能正常運作，還利用了右臂上的那東西作為動力加速了逃生艙的速度。

「請不要告訴Chris…Captain我還活着，我會親自去找他，如果我真的能生存下來。」

他目送他們遠去，就像他凝視Chris的逃生艙飄遠一樣，分別在於不會感受到剜心的痛楚，聽到那撕心裂肺的吼叫，以及看到那雙悲憤哀痛的眼眸。

一個人獨自活在不見天日的水底下實在是太無趣了，他閉上眼睛，再次陷入沉睡之中。

1

Piers Nivans 回來了。

事隔九個月，當認識他的所有人，包括Chris，都認為並接受了他已經葬身大海的時候，他回來了。

在看到Piers的瞬間，Chris感覺到胸口那個空洞重新被填滿了，即使思緒被塞滿得有點脹痛難受，仍然無法沖淡他絲毫的狂喜。

他像是個失去協調程序崩壞的機械人，滑稽地同手同腳走到Piers的面前，然後張開手臂，緊緊地把Piers抱了個滿懷。

溫熱而柔軟的觸感，規律而起伏的呼吸。

他從來沒試過如此認真去感受一個人，為他每一次穩重的呼吸而欣喜，為他每一下強而有力的心跳而歡騰，一切的快樂源自他的存在。

Piers的身體僵硬了片刻，似是對這麼激動的隊長有點手足無措，隨即伸出雙手回擁着對方，閉上眼試探似的輕輕把頭搭在寬闊的肩膀上。不料卻是被一隻大手按在頭頂，令他落在對方的頸窩裏，直接向他暴露出最為脆弱敏感的要害，大動脈急促地跳動像是要把全身的血液都噴發出來。

「Welcome back, Piers.」

「I'm back, Chris.」

Chris收緊了手臂，他不會給予Piers再次把他推開的機會。

Piers在回來的第二天就回歸到Alpha team，並繼續擔任副隊長的職務。彷彿那九個月的空白期從不存在，他的體能沒有退化，技能沒有生疏，反比以前更勝一籌，令眾人為之驚嘆。沒有人會議論他的外貌，不管是其中一隻已經褪成淺金色的瞳孔，還是由右額側沿着頜骨、頸部一直伸延至腰間的瘢痕，甚至是他長期穿戴從右肩覆蓋到五指的護套，一切的流言都在實力和威望面前碎成塵埃。更何況他的Captain會自動幫他清掃這些閒言碎語，他很快就重新回到正軌，繼續以往的生活。

其實他沒有預計過自己能這樣快就被放出實驗室，還能恢復原來的職位。在這之前，他已經做好心理準備要在實驗室待超過一年以上，然後還可能要面對一封強制退役通知書。就像用完即棄、污穢不堪的保險套，BSAA不再需要他的存在，乾脆利落地把他丟棄。不過他真心感謝Sherry給他的小提醒，這讓他避過了不少苦頭，而且這背後也應該有着誰的手筆，他才能提早離開那個關着一群瘋子的地方。

一切似乎正沿着舊有的軌跡運行，但事實上，某些東西已經悄然改變。

例如Piers在回來後就沒有再踏足過公共浴室一步，對於擁有私人浴室的副隊長來說不是奇事，只是每當訓練完大汗淋漓還要特意繞一個大圈回宿舍，而非到就近的公共浴室快速解決就顯得有點突兀。

除了會在強制的訓練時間到訓練場鍛鍊，Piers基本上都會留在房間，與他過去恨不得二十四小時都泡在訓練場的舉動大相逕庭。而且相應的，Chris在訓練時總心不在焉，也漸漸減少了出現的次數，但該出現時還是會去指導新兵，履行他的職責。

Chris也發現了Piers不喜歡別人觸碰到他右側的身體，總有意識地避開用右邊肢體與人接觸。即刻那個人是他，Piers也會渾身僵硬然後強迫自己放鬆下來，嘗試用往常卻帶着點顫音的聲調喊他Captain，一金一褐的雙瞳中快速滑過一絲不自然。

他一直以為他的副官能夠應付各種的難關，不需要他太多從旁的協助，但他錯了。Piers說到底也是一個人類，在經歷了如此多的苦難，他也需要一個人去開解他、陪伴他，與他分擔這一切。

而Chris Redfield，他最為敬愛的隊長本就應擔當起這個角色，就似Piers當初在一直在背後支持輔助失憶的Chris一樣，毫無保留地付出一切，只求他能安然渡過。

Piers最近有點苦惱於過份熱情的隊長，Chris像是個老奶奶一樣對他噓寒問暖，事事照顧周到，不再用命令去指示他做事，連他有時變本加厲的撒嬌也一一應下。

已經有好幾次Chris在揉他頭髮的時候，微微改變了方向，落到他的右額的瘢疤上，輕輕摩挲。溫熱的掌心令他下意識地閉上雙眼，接着一抹比羽毛般輕柔的觸感落在他的右眼簾上。當他再次睜開眼，對方的表情神態就像往常一樣落落大方，令他不禁懷疑剛才只是他的錯覺。他能夠感受到對方一直緊鎖在他身上熾熱的視線，但他不敢去細探Chris眼中對他到底抱有甚麼的情感。

他就這麼一邊無恥地享受着Chris對他的特殊待遇，一邊退縮回他狹小的心房，觀望着外界的一切。

另一邊廂，Chris心中的擔憂卻發濃重，Piers沒有反抗他的舉動，乖巧順應他過分親密，甚至可以說是越軌的行為，但情況沒有任何好轉。就像隔着一堵透明的厚牆，看得真切卻觸碰不到真實。也許那道厚厚的牆壁根本不是透明的，只是一道屏幕反射出Piers想展示給他們看到的形象。

而且，他很早就察覺到Piers身上總縈繞着一股淡淡的血氣，就像血液乾涸之後，無助摻雜了絕望，令人心碎的味道。

他必須和Piers好好談一談，但在這之前，他需要找Jill來幫助他一下。

2

「你想要Piers Nivans在實驗室的報告？」Jill挑着眉望向坐在她對面的男人。

「是的，所有。」

「你以為實驗室的報告是那麼容易拿到的？而且還要是所·有。」她抿了一口苦澀的咖啡，示意讓Chris遞給她幾顆方糖。

「Jill，我知道你可以的。」Chris按照她的習慣倒了兩顆方糖在她的咖啡中，然後幫她攪拌開來，直視着她喃喃低語：「不然我怎會是最後一個知道Piers沒死而且還痊癒了的人？」

「嗯，告訴你，然後看着你拿一枝火箭炮去轟爆實驗室的大門，接着把Piers拐出來，開展你們甜蜜而刺激的逃亡之旅嗎？」

Chris聽完以後可疑地沉默了，出神地只盯着桌上的咖啡。

Jill看着面前這個認識多年情感遲鈍的摯友終於開竅，笑了笑：「看在那倒霉孩子的分上，我就直接告訴你吧，那些報告你要來也沒有用。」她無視Chris訝異的眼神，續道：「不然他怎可能在實驗室待了不足半年就被那些為研究不惜挑戰道德底線的瘋子放出來。先說好，我可不敢這樣做，也有可能是別的人為了贖罪而以這種方式去幫助他，我最多只幫他保住了原本的職位。」

「即是說Piers……」Chris雙手抱頭，努力去消化這些龐大的信息。

「怎麼，」Jill的聲音帶上了一絲厲色，「想把Piers送回去嗎？」

「這不可能。」Chris眼中的堅定令Jill放鬆下來。

「我們都默認了Piers是靠着空投的補給，以及一批黑幫藏在小漁村裏的走私重軍火，才能夠在蘭祥的一個漁港苦撐了三個月。直到救援到來的同時不幸被感染，幸好當時已研發出疫苗，能為初步感染的人治療。」她頓了頓，低聲道:「之前被炸毀的海底基地所在的海域，同時發生了一場海底地震。」

「整整三個月……」

Jill忍不住糾正他：「是整整三年好嗎？拜託對那孩子好一點吧。」

Jill在Chris離開之前留給他一句話。

「He has done all these… for you. 」

與此同時，Piers正皺着眉，仔細閱讀着一份雖然單薄、只有幾張紙但對他來說卻是非常重要的文件。

文件的開首是體檢報告，而名字正是－－Piers Nivans。

各項衡常指標非常優良，優良得遠超正常人類的標準。

這已經是他故意偽裝出來的結果，他想像不了如果真正全力以赴，要面對怎樣的後果。

「Why？」Piers深呼吸一口氣，然後對手機中的虛擬投影發出了疑問：「為甚麼要幫我？」

黑髮紅衣的女子滿不在乎的擺擺手，嘴角勾出一抹迷人的微笑：「以我名字搞出來的爛攤子，總要由我來擺平吧。」

「Thank you. 」沒有任何的猶豫，Piers就直接說出了這句話。

「Oh，你也太可愛了。不用謝我，這可是有代價的。」Ada話鋒一轉，雙眼像是慵懶的貓咪般瞇了起來，酥軟的語氣聽得他打了個激靈，「見到Leon的時候，讓他把鏡盒還給我吧。他會知道如何找到我的。」接着就直接掛斷了通話。

Piers終於明白Leon對Ada如此着迷的原因，可惜Leon沒能親耳聽見剛才Ada說的話，不過他似乎也沒有立場去取笑別人。他也是一樣傻乎乎的只用一個人塞滿了心房，即使得不到任何確切的回應，也甘願為那個人付出諸多心神。

即使為他奉獻所有，包括情感，包括自尊，包括生命，也甘之如飴。

在海底把Chris推入逃生艙的時候，他完全可以說出那句話，築起以愛為名的牢籠，親手為他扣上以愧疚而造的枷鎖，用鮮血在他的心上鑴刻下永不磨滅、來自Piers Nivans痕跡。

但他沒有。

右手上的報告在藍光閃過後盡數化作灰燼，沒有人能夠窺探他的祕密。

也許，Chris Redfield會是那唯一的例外。

3

Chris在當天晚上就敲響了Piers的房門，卻遲遲等不到回應。

「Piers？」

開甚麼玩笑，一個頂級狙擊手會聽不到幾步以外的聲響，而且他可以肯定他要找的人就在房裏，並沒有外出。

他知道Piers就是故意的。

「Piers, we need a talk.」

「Captain.」

Piers打開了房門，他擋在門前，沒有要讓人進去的意思，一陣濃郁鹹腥的味道撲進Chris的鼻腔中。Piers沒有戴着那個包裏了整條右臂的護套，取而代之的把手臂藏在身後，略沒底氣的低頭向上瞅着Chris的眼睛。

「讓我看你的手。」很好，那股新鮮的血味明顯來自那隻藏在身後的右臂。

Piers嘗試作出最後的掙扎，發出了小狗般低聲的嗚咽。

「Captain…」

「Give me a look on your right arm. Solider.」

「Just get inside first.」Piers側身讓出空位給Chris進去。

他坐到床上，直接伸出了鮮血淋淋的右臂。Chris有點慌亂的想要從急救箱裏翻出繃帶幫他包紮，卻被他制止了動作，收到了一個稍安毋躁的眼神。

手臂上幾道深可見骨的傷口閃過道道細微的藍色電流，同時以肉眼可見的速度癒合，把血跡拭去後，皮膚光滑如初，完全看不出之前的傷疤，看來類似於Sherry的變異能力。

「Why？」Chris盯着Piers被淺藍色枝微末遍佈的右臂問道。

「The c virus.」Piers握緊拳頭，然後再張開手時，一個熒藍帶着閃光的電球在他的掌心跳動着，手臂上的淺藍色枝微末在此刻變得更加清晰可見。

Chris嘆了口氣：「No, Piers. 為甚麼要傷害自己？」他伸出手想要觸摸Piers的右手，對方卻微向床的方向後傾，明確表達出不想被觸碰的信息。

「只有痛楚，才能夠令我感覺到這是屬於我的。」躍動閃爍着藍光的電球頃刻消散在空氣之中，已經加深成靛藍色的枝微末慢慢褪去，直到完全隱沒在皮膚底下，以最普通的靜脈血管的模樣存在。Piers說完了之後就側過面去，把金瞳隱藏在陰影中，只用那隻正常的褐眸看着他，安靜地等待Chris的反應。

Chris卻是一手撫上Piers右側的臉，然後扳正了他面向的角度，強迫與他直接對視。Piers眼中的不安和畏縮刺痛了他的心臟，他的副官應該是自信而無畏，即使有點過份依賴他，仍然能夠出色地完成任務，獲得榮耀的加冕。

Piers撇過頭，不敢再看向Chris的雙眼。那裏盛載着他一直在渴求的東西，而且遠比他想像的要多，多得如同一片汪洋能夠溫柔地把他溺斃。

That's enough.

「Captain是不是做得有點過火了？不管是最近，」一字一句生澀地撞進Chris的耳膜，勾起了他在那棟廢棄大樓的記憶。「還是在蘭祥的那一次。」

失憶狀態下的他就是個徹頭徹尾的混蛋，固執、霸道、我行我素，恃着Piers對他的順從就把對方的一切當成理所當然。

在那道鐵閘被c4炸毀後，酸澀的煙硝味直接劈斷了那條一直繃緊的弦，他宛若一隻失去理智的野獸在那裏大吼大叫，破壞所有他覺得礙眼的事物，連Piers的勸導也充耳不聞。他急切地需要找到他的歸屬，一個允許他安定下來的依憑，而眼前在經歷了這一切、目睹他所有失態仍然選擇包容跟隨他的Piers似乎就是最合適的人選。

Chris抓緊了Piers的胸前的布料，湊近到他的眼前沉默對峙，然後粗暴地把他推開，趁Piers反應不及時把他按在牆上強吻起來。

這個吻一點都不浪漫，只有單純的焦躁和索求。他強行撬開了對方的牙關，然後開始了他的掠奪。他狠狠地舔過上顎敏感的軟肉，滿意地聽到對方從鼻中發出的悶哼，追逐着不斷退縮的舌頭，強迫與他的交纏在一起。一隻手不安分地探進對方的腰間，觸摸到緊致而結實的肌肉，再往下探移能明顯感受到陣陣不知是源自興奮還是憤怒的顫抖，耳邊不時盪漾着細碎撩人的輕哼。

Piers沒有掙扎也沒有抵抗，就默默地承受他一味的索取，雙手抵在他的胸口，隨着Chris在他身上遊走的動作漸漸收緊了五指，偶爾從唇舌間溢出斷續的喘息，使得壓在他身上的人更加肆意妄為。

就在Chris終於放過Piers的雙唇，轉而向耳側廝磨時，Piers奮力推開了他。

「Chris, it's not the right time.」

狹窄的走廊迴盪着二人的粗喘聲，Chris看到那雙染上了情慾帶着點迷濛的褐眸，不禁咽了口水。

對的，那的確不是一個好的時機。

他就是本能地想要親吻這個棕髮的青年，從他身上得到想要的慰藉，就像他還沒恢復記憶時明明對槍械一竅不通，但一拿上手身體就自然地作出反應，裝彈上膛扣板一氣呵成。而Piers沒有抵觸他的舉動，去到後來他甚至得到了笨拙但熱情的回應。

原來在他的潛意識中，他和Piers的關係比朋友更為親密，比家人更為激情。這段荒唐的小插曲撥開了以往一直籠罩着二人的迷霧，但他來不及給予對方真正的承諾，就被再一次推開。

沒有了Piers Nivans的BSAA，沒有了Piers Nivans的未來，算是個甚麼鬼。

「I'm sorry.」

「為甚麼？」Piers臉上的血色隨着Chris的話音盡數褪去，慘白得像紙一樣，額側的疤痕浮現出不正常的潮紅。

「我不是那樣的意思。」Chris心下一驚，直接抓住了Piers的肩膀，加重了語氣。

「甚麼不是那樣的意思？」湛藍的紋路開始攀附上Piers的右臂，細微的藍光在其中閃過。

Chris在這個時候只想重新安裝一張會好好說話的嘴，他知道要是不說清楚，他也許會在明早，不，凌晨就能收到署名是Piers Nivans的調職申請，然後他就會永遠地真正的失去Piers。

「Listen，」Chris伸手扣住Piers的後腦，把他拉近自己，然後輕輕用額頭抵着他的，迎上那雙閃爍着焦慮不安的眼眸，「我曾經以為我們只是朋友、同伴、戰友，但我錯了。」

「You are meant much more than that to me.」

「 我說抱歉是因為我當時不顧你的意願就…Umm…強吻了你和對你…上下其手，」Chris每說出一隻字，臉上的熾熱就增添幾分，他彷彿回到高中的畢業舞會，忐忑地向心儀的對象發出共舞的邀請，「你還願意和我這樣的老男人在一起嗎？」

金褐的異色瞳倏然收縮，隨即又變得散渙，讓人捉摸不透他的想法。

「It's always depended on you.」

Chris直接以行動回應，輕柔地吻上Piers的雙唇，像是對待易碎品一樣小心翼翼，呵護備至，真摯而虔誠，不帶任何一點情慾，與在蘭祥的那一次完全相反。

「I love you.」

「Chris，抱我，」Piers沒有等Chris回答，就直接撞進他的懷中，悶聲道：「就跟我回來那天一樣抱抱我，可以嗎？」

「Of course, my love.」他緊緊地擁着懷中的人，像是要把對方鑲嵌進身體裏融為一體，兩顆相異的心臟在此刻開始同步跳動，建立起無可割裂的聯繫。

Piers窩在Chris寬厚的懷中，灼熱的體溫令他的思緒開始飄遠，細訴他從未向人提及過的經歷。

Piers只依稀記得某天海底傳來一陣陣劇烈的震動，一陣天旋地轉後就失去了意識。他是在一個沙灘上醒來的，他用那東西破開了堅固的逃生艙門，爬出了那個幽閉而狹小的空間，茫然地看着遠方顯得有些破敗的房屋。

右肩上那醜陋、能發出電流的東西散發出難以忍耐的瘙癢感，然後就像脫水的植物開始枯萎碎裂，散落成褐紅色帶着金光的碎屑，接着就跟那些被殺死的J'avo一樣消散於空氣之中，露出了一條全新完好無缺的手臂，就像他以前的右臂一樣。但他知道只是相似而已，因為那東西能做到的，這條新的手臂也能做得到，而且更加精準強大，完全為他所操控。

他重新感受到飢渴，無法再在水下呼吸，再次以人類的姿態存活。

Piers利用新的手臂把沿途的一切障礙轟成灰燼，那個小漁港已經沒有活人，那些只不過是類人型的B.O.W，而他也很有可能是其中一員。他遵從了Sherry的建議，把一切佈置妥當，才喚來了救援部隊。

之後的一切幸得有Ada和Jill的相助，他才能回到Chris的身邊，而不是被困在那冰冷無援的實驗室。

Chris下意識地握起Piers的手，想要和他分擔這一切，卻只能無力地用蒼白的語句安慰他。

「好了，你該回你的房間休息了。」Piers從Chris的身上起來，半推半拉的把他趕到門前。

「I love you too.」他微掂起腳在Chris的唇上輕輕烙下一吻，久違的由衷地笑着，眼中只倒映出Chris健壯的身軀。

他就是自己整個世界的中心。

4

清晨，Chris在Piers整裝出門前來到他的房間，阻止了他戴上那隔絕了一切的護臂，然後執起Piers的右手，與他十指相扣，準備一起邁出房門。

「No, Chris…!」Piers吃驚地想掙脫開Chris與他緊扣着的手，他不敢想像旁人會對他們投予甚麼的目光，Chris的形象甚至可能會因他而倒塌。他不想見到這樣的情境，Chris不只是他的仰賴，更是BASS的傳奇，是世界上不可多得的英雄。

「No need to be afraid, everything will be fine.」Chris抬起他的手，然後輕吻對方的手背，給予他信心，安撫他的慌亂。

「I did this for you.」

溫柔的目光讓Piers還沒來得及吐出口的話音吞了回去，那句一直未能宣洩於口的話語使他的眼眶有點發燙，對的，他應該信任他的Captain，不論是過去現在還是未來。

Everything was fine，fine得有點過頭，fine得令人覺得可怕。

沒有人對他們投予訝異的目光，也沒有人對他們加以祝賀，更沒有人在他們背後竊竊私語。該訓練的訓練，該休息的休息，一切就跟平常沒有分別。

Piers按捺不住抓了曾頂替過副隊長職位一段時間的Danny問個清楚，Danny對此感到惶惑，一緊張就張口把所有事情都抖了個乾淨。

Piers越聽得久，眉頭就皺得越深。

甚麼時候他和Captain在一起了而他自己完全不知道？甚麼時候他們總會在訓練場故意留到最後才一起去更衣室？這都是從哪裏來的見鬼傳聞？

「請不要特意來告訴我你們今天牽手了這件事，放過我們這些單身漢吧。」Danny眨了眨眼，「不過感謝神你回來了，也把真正的Chris帶了回來。」

「What do you mean? 」

「你不在的時候，我們Alpha team只出了兩次任務，而且還要是後勤支援的角色。隊長他只按步就班地執行任務，沒有情理可言，總感覺缺少了一點甚麼似的。直到你回來後，他就像重新活過來一樣，這才是真正的BSAA的傳奇！」

「Thanks for sharing these.」

「Not a big deal.」

Piers看到從遠處向他走過來的Chris，主動走向了他，牽起了對方的手，然後把頭靠在他的肩膀上，瞄到他手上平板的畫面。

「接到新任務了？」

「嗯。今晚再和你談，我有一個會議要開。」

晚上Piers來到Chris的房門，像以前一樣開始制定任務的方針，不同的是他們由以往的危襟正坐到現在Chris坐在床上背挨着床頭，Piers則躺在他的懷裏，毛茸茸的腦袋靠着他的胸膛。

「Piers，我想待Danny他們能獨當一面的時候就申請退休。」

「What?」Piers幾乎是立即從Chris的身上彈了起來，不可置信地凝視着他的Captain。

「我累了，我也老了。」Chris把Piers拎回他的懷中，讓他繼續靠在自己的胸口上，靜心聆聽他的提議。

「那我呢？」語氣中滿是委屈和不解。

「我可能會轉做BSAA的顧問，這樣你就可以晉升為Alpha team的隊長，相信你的家人會非常樂意見到，我也有可能直接轉去Claire的TerraSave。」

「No, I can't… and my arm.」Piers低頭看向自己的右臂。

「Yes, you can. I'm always with you.」

Alpha team的編制經歷了一次大變動，Chris調職為特別顧問，但仍會跟着小隊一同出勤。Piers正式成為隊長，如同Chris當年不在的六個月，帶領新的成員執行各種任務。

Chris是對的，Piers有足夠的能力去領導一支小隊，隊員也對此適應良好。即使隊員都是各個領域的精英和頂尖人才，面對B.O.W時就像剛出社會的新鮮人，還需要時間去適應和歷練。但過份頻繁、而且還是作為前鋒探路的高危任務，令他們來不及成長就夭折在殘酷的戰場上。

Piers針對這個問題作出了改變，衡量每個任務的危險程度和休息的時間，在Chris這個強大的後盾下開始改革只由Alpha team開路的不明文規定，慢慢扶助不同隊伍均衡發展，不只局限於單一的特長，務求達到至少能互相替補的程度。

Chris和Piers已經搬出了宿舍，直接在附近的小社區合租了一間房子，在有需要時才回到基地。

Chris從後攬着Piers，把下巴擱在對方的肩膀上，Piers轉過頭來往他臉上親了一口。

「Captain，等一下，牛扒快好了。」

「好，我很期待。」

他見證了這個青年成長的過程，從最初稚嫩忠實的小狗，成長為英勇沉著的狼犬，但愛撒嬌的習慣還是沒能糾正過來。不過他為仍然此而感到自豪，更為他是終身的伴侶而感到興幸。

Piers把煎好的牛扒盛到Chris的碟上，示意他可以開動了。

「Chris，我連同你的份向BSAA遞交請辭了。」

Piers的話令空氣凝結了一瞬間，Chris率先打破了沉默：「你可以繼續留在BSAA的。」

他明白Piers為了他着想而選擇退伍，但以Piers的年紀，繼續奮鬥個二十年都不成問題，就像他一樣，幾乎把半生都奉獻給反生化武器的戰爭上。

「我無法再繼續留在BSAA了。」Piers搖搖頭，從容地切出一小塊牛扒，喂給了Chris：「有高層想重提當年那份報告的問題，Danny也告訴我最近有人在私下接觸他們。」

Chris放下了餐具，起身走到Piers旁邊給了他一個擁抱，他回以一個放心的眼神。在蘭祥事件發生後，他仍能留在BSAA為信念而戰，和Chris一起出生入死，他已經很滿足了。

「I did this…」

「for you and…」

「for us.」  
「for us.」

二人相視而笑。

番外01 有關立flag這回事

Piers：不曉得這次Ada會在我們的婚禮上漏下甚麼給Leon，藉此讓Leon有借口約她出來？我沒記錯的話，鏡盒、唇膏、絲巾、耳環諸如此類的小東西她都試過了。

Chris：Ada這是把你當成BFF了？Leon會妒忌的，哈哈。也許這次Ada會把自己留給Leon吧，我超期待他談戀愛時傻笑的樣子。

在他們的婚禮結束後的派對上，Ada答應了和Leon交往。雖然他們還是聚少離多，但根據Helena反映她的拍檔臉部表情經常崩壞，就知道他倆應該過得挺幸福的。

Claire後來把Chris預言的這件事告訴給Moira，她為Chris改了個稱號－－「立flag終結者」。

Piers：這個稱號不錯，比以前那個好多了，不過拜託Captain不要再立flag，也不要隨便更換稱號，Danny他們會哭的。

Chris：(露出尷尬而不失禮貌的微笑)

番外02 有關top和bottom這回事

兩個血氣方剛而且是情侶關係的男人獨處在一起很容易就擦槍走火，然而問題來了，誰是bottom，誰是top？

對同性都沒有性經驗的二人在觀摩了好幾套小電影後，決定輪流嘗試再作定奪。

Piers在bottom的時候，他差點哭了出來，當他在top的時候，他直接哭了出來。

Piers：等等，Chris你是不是搞錯了甚麼？

Chris：抱歉，下次讓你做真正的top…

Piers終於嘗試到做top的感受，但完事之後他卻捂住臉坐在床邊。

Piers：抱歉Captain…

Chris：沒關係，也許再試多幾次？

就在Piers再次當top後，他向Chris提出了嚴正交涉，只要不是主動要求，他就是bottom，不容反對。

Chris對此也沒有異議，雖然當bottom的滋味實在一試難忘，但他真的不想面對第二天那渾身的酸痛。偏偏Piers不管是當哪一方，第二天都是龍精虎猛的，就跟完全沒事發生似的。

看來他的Piers不只在狙擊上很有天賦，在當不論是top和bottom上也很有潛質。

Captain Redfield，你確定這真的不是年齡的問題嗎？


End file.
